1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to LCD driving methods, and more particularly, to a driving method for transflective liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pixel of a conventional transflective LCD has a reflective cell and a transmission cell. Unavoidably, the reflective cell having nearly double the phase difference of the transmission cell. Reduction of cell gap of the reflective cell to approach that of the transmission cell has been adopted in the past to address this issue. FIG. 1A shows a perspective diagram of a pixel of a conventional transflective LCD. The pixel includes a reflective cell 10 and a transmission cell 20. The reflective cell 10 has a reflective film 12 and a cell gap d1. The transmission cell 20 has a cell gap d2.
An equivalent circuit is shown in FIG. 1B. The reflective cell 10 and transmission cell 20 are both coupled to a storage capacitor Cs and a TFT (thin-film-transistor) transistor T1. Thus, only driving voltage can be supplied. The anti-inversion approach adjusts the cell gap d1 and d2 to the same phase difference. The cell gap d1 and d2 must be optimized to fit the LCD's operating mode, an approach that is difficult to adjust.